A Little Fall of Rain
by Annie Coomes
Summary: The Doctor Takes Rose to see Les Mis only to have disastrous consequences. One shot please r & r


A Little Fall of Rain

The Doctor Takes Rose to see Les Mis - only to have disastrous consequences

Lyrics from A Little Fall of Rain from the musical Les Mis

Enjoy!

* * *

The Doctor held Roses' hand as they lay in the dirty alleyway behind the theatre. Nothing had gone to plan – it was just meant to be a date. A nice simple date – dinner and a movie…. well a dinner and a play. It was a sweet, simple, romantic gesture that couldn't have possible of gone wrong – yet it had managed to. It had managed to go wrong in the worst possible way.

'_Rose?' the Doctor called from the consol room._

'_Yep?' she replied as she came bounding out of the kitchen dressed in her pyjamas, her hair in plaits with a few curls escaping. He couldn't help but smile at her_

'_I want you to go to the wardrobe, find your best dress and put it on' he told her with a smile. She gave him a look_

'_Why? What for?' she asked as a smile began to play at her lips_

'_It's a surprise!' he told her grinning, she ran round the consol so she was facing him. She put her hands on his shoulders_

'_But I hate surprises! Please tell me!' she said pouting, he put his hands on her shoulders as well and beamed at her_

'_Nope – then it wouldn't be a surprise would it? Just go get ready' he told her – his voice smiling_

'_Oh but-' she began as he propelled her in the direction of the wardrobe_

'_It's a good surprise I promise!' he told her, she turned around and smiled back before running off into the wardrobe._

Now lying in the backstreet of Paris he realised it was the worst surprise in the world. He had taken her to see Les Miserables as a treat for her birthday – he knew she loved musicals and especially this one so he took her to the original opening night – they were in Paris in 1980. Rose was going to die in a dank, dark, dirty backstreet of Paris 1980 with the rats. He held her bleeding body to his – the bloody quickly falling and staining his coat. They could still hear the faint cords of music escaping the theatre

"**Don't you fret, M'sieur Marius, I don't feel any pain"**

The Doctor let out a hoarse, emotionless laugh – this was Roses' favourite song. She looked up at him, her eyes filled with tears but laughing behind the pain.

'Strange isn't it?' she asked

'What is?' he asked, his voice cracking on emotion

'When I died – I thought it would be fighting monsters, dieing for a brave cause a million galaxies away, a thousand years into the future. Not stabbed in a French Theatre for my reticule – it wasn't even that valuable' she moaned. Her hand was over her wound but the warm sticky blood was quickly flowing through her fingers. The Doctor moved his hand, trying to help her but she pushed it away.

'There's no need' she quietly told him – she didn't need him to feel her blood- or her pain.

"**A little fall of rain Can hardly hurt me now"**, the hauntingly beautiful lyrics of the song continued to flow out of the theatre.

Sure enough – to fit the lyrics of the song the heavens began to open – welcoming Rose – and releasing their tears in the process. The wet cold drops of rain began to gently splash onto the Doctors' hunched figure and Roses' spread out body. The Doctor made to pick up Rose and carry her inside but she shook her head in protest.

'Don't' she whispered to him, her eyes begging

'But you'll get wet' he told her – his voice filled with despair. She smiled at him an empty smile

'A little fall of rain can hardly hurt me now' she told him echoing the song escaping from the theatre. He smiled at her wit despite the circumstances.

"**You're here, that's all I need to know and you will keep me safe, and you will keep me close, and rain will make the flowers grow"**

Rose smiled at him and at the song

'It's my favourite you know' she weakly told him as he removed his jacket to cover her.

'I know' he whispered back, afraid of talking at normal volume 'That's why I brought you here' he told her. She smiled wistfully up at him

'Thank you – it's a pity I won't see the end of the show. A performance to die for apparently'

'You would know, wouldn't you' he half joked and half sobbed. He ran his hands through his hair knowing there was nothing he could do – no one he could turn to. He carefully pulled her into his lap so her head rested against his shoulder.

"**But you will live, 'Ponine - dear God above, If I could heal your wounds with words of love"**

'Rose' he whispered – he had so much to say and so little time to say it in. She linked her fingers in between his and smiled gently at her Doctor, he deeply troubled Doctor.

'Oh, Doctor' she whispered before she raised a finger to gently cares his cheek.

'If it wasn't for you….' he began trying to find the words he needed to say. He could tell by her eyes she knew what he was going to say – but he needed to say it anyway.

"**Just hold me now, and let it be, Shelter me, comfort me"**

He pulled her closer to his hearts and buried his head in her shoulder; his hair tickled the side of her face which caused her to smile.

'You know there's no one I'd rather be with' she quietly told him 'no one I'd rather die with' he gently pressed a finger to her lips

'Don't' he desperately begged her. She shook her head at him and put her hands onto his face

'I need to say this' she told him, he closed his eyes to the pain that tore at his soul as he felt her warm blood soak through his clothes and burn into his skin.

'I wouldn't have changed it – not a day of it. You are worth every smile, every tear, every heart break and every love. I exist to love you – and that's what I do my Doctor – I love you'

"**You would live a hundred years, If I could show you how, I won't desert you now..."**

'Rose…' the Doctor began but she cut him off

'I know you go on living – you have to survive – life after death and all that. But please, don't give up – don't stop, not just because I've gone' she begged him as her tears began to fall. He let his tears fall and mix with hers

'In the last 900 years, I've never loved someone as much as I love you Rose Tyler' he told her before slowly smiling. She grinned back at him

'Really?' she asked, her heart fluttering

'How could I not?' he asked her

"**The rain can't hurt me now, this rain will wash away what's past and you will keep me safe, and you will keep me close. I'll sleep in your embrace at last"**

She grinned at him, in her mind losing herself in their memories whilst the hauntingly true music lulled her as a lullaby. Her heart began to slow and her breathing became less frequent. She looked into his eyes and saw all the love shinning in them for her – and all the pain of their lives. He lowered his head to hers and gently pressed a kiss to her lips – his final gift to her – his final bestowment of love.

"**The rain that brings you here is Heaven-blessed! The skies begin to clear and I'm at rest"**

The dark clouds that haunted the sky began to pass letting the moonlight shine through and show the paleness of Roses' cheeks. The heavens sparkled down on her welcoming her to her final resting place. Rose let out a heavy sigh

'Don't' he whispered – as though he was begging her not to die.

'I don't fear it' she whispered trying to reassure the man who had managed to avoid permanent death his entire life.

"**A breath away from where you are, I've come home from so far, So don't you fret, M'sieur Marius"**

The Doctor squeezed Roses' hand one last time, he couldn't say goodbye to her. Not to the love of his life, the woman who had made him a better man, the woman who lit up his life in every way possible – the person he could never forget.

'I'll always be with you' she whispered 'I'm only ever a heartbeat away' she promised him as the lights in her eyes started to fade.

"**I don't feel any pain, A little fall of rain Can hardly hurt me now"**

'We'll meet again one day my dearest Doctor' she told him, her hand reaching out to touch him one last time.

"**That's all I need to know and you will keep me safe, and you will keep me close"**

He held her to his chest burying his face into her sweet smelling hair – his tears fell quickly, filling her hair.

'Goodbye my Doctor' she whispered one last time.

'My sweetest Rose' he whispered stroking her cheek for he could never say goodbye – not even to her. For goodbye was too final – goodbye meant no going back – goodbye meant he would never see her again and that was something he couldn't live with.

"**Hush-a-bye, dear Eponine, You won't feel any pain, A little fall of rain Can hardly hurt you now, I'm here" **

Roses' soul left her body and was welcomed by heaven. She had finally left her Doctor, she had finally said goodbye – she had finally left her lonely angel to wander the world all alone again.

"**I will stay with you Till you are sleeping"**

A roar of applause echoed out of the theatre as the song drew to a close. The Doctors' sobs echoed off the walls of the alleyway – the finale resting place of his beloved Rose.

'I will stay with you till you are sleeping' he whispered to her body as he let the storm riding through his soul take over. For she was gone.

* * *

So thats what happens when you listen to the Les Mis soundtrack whilst being depressed because Rose is leaving.

Review please?


End file.
